Among the various conventional image processes known in the art, there are image processes for identifying sub-regions of an image and for processing the identified sub-regions. One such image process that has been proposed involves accentuating regions of an image delineated by closed curves by increasing the density in those regions. In this process, the user draws closed curves on the original using a marker and scans the original with an image scanner. The image data acquired from the scanning operation is then processed.